1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electroplating and, particularly, to an electroplating apparatus for applying a uniform layer on a surface of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electroplating is generally used for depositing a layer of material, such as metal on a surface of a workpiece of, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB). Electroplating apparatus often includes an electroplating tank with electrolyte solution received therein, an anode plate, a cathode plate, and a conductive clip. In operation, the workpiece is attached to the cathode plate by the clip, and an electric current is applied to the workpiece through the clip. However, a current density applied to the surface of the workpiece at a position close to the clip is generally greater than that at a position farther from the clip. That is, the current density applied to the surface of the workpiece is non-uniform and may result in non-uniform thickness of the metallic layer formed on the surface of the workpiece.
Therefore, what is needed is an electroplating apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.